czarnobylfandomcom-20200213-history
Użytkownik:Amoniak/Jak to było/Rozdział 4
Rozdział 4. Jak to było. 26 kwietnia 1986 roku. Niefortunny dzień. Stał się ważnym momentem w życiu wielu osób, które zmienił na zawsze. Zwłaszcza moje życie – głęboka przepaść oddziela te etapy mojego żywota przed i po awarii. Byłem praktycznie zdrowym człowiekiem i w ostatnich latach tylko trzy, cztery dni spędziłem w szpitalu – zostałem inwalidą. Byłem prawym i porządnym człowiekiem – zostałem przestępcą. I w końcu, byłem wolnym człowiekiem – zostałem skazanym. Tak teraz mówią na zeków. W jakiej gustownej głowie powstało takie nienaturalne połączenie słów? Ju. Feofanow w gazecie „Известия” po analizie ostatnio uchwalonych ustaw w sprawie ochrony praw człowieka zmuszony konstatować: „Tymczasem u nas, niestety, słowu obywatela bliżej do słowa przejścia.” Ile wtedy obywatela w skazańcu? I w końcu, wiadomo, dla wyraźniejszego oddzielenia tych dwóch etapów życia, praktycznie starte są ze świadomości wydarzenia 25 kwietnia, pozostały tylko mętne wspomnienia, chociaż wydarzenia związane z awarią pamięć zachowała jasno i bez wątpliwości, a z potwierdzeniem innych świadków i zapisów przyrządów. No tak, nic sobie nie przypominam, z drogi do pracy 25 kwietnia. Pewnie tak jak zawsze, szedłem pieszo 4 kilometry z domu do elektrowni. To dawało w te i powrotem miesięcznie 200 km. Dodać 100 kilometrów regularnego biegania truchtem – całkiem dobry wynik dla podtrzymania kondycji organizmu. A głównie, dla utrzymania sprawności układu nerwowego. Gdy tak chodzisz, odrywasz się od wszystkich trosk. Przychodzi coś do głowy – biegnij szybciej. Och, jakiż to był relaks. I chód, i bieg niezbędny był przy tym tempie życia. U nas jakoś nie ma normalnej, skonkretyzowanej pracy. Tym bardziej w formującym się zakładzie pracy. Dane mi było uczestniczyć w budowie, otwarciu i eksploatacji wszystkich czterech bloków Czarnobylskiej AES. W stanowiskach zastępcy kierownika cechu, kierownika reaktora i zastępcy głównego inżyniera. Najmniej – dziesięciogodzinny dzień pracy przy wszystkich roboczych sobotach, wakacjach i niedzielach. Ale nie to było nużące. Przez pół roku po uruchomieniu czwartego reaktora wszystko uleżało się i autoregulowało, jednak mimo to przed szóstą wieczorem z pracy się nie wychodziło, i to było normalne, albowiem pojawiała się możliwość douczenia się i uzupełnienia technicznych wiadomości, bez których nie można się obejść, a takiej okazji żaden inżynier nie przepuści. Nie to męczyło, ale męczyło fizycznie i wycieńczało duszę, bezsensowna organizacja pracy, absurdalne wymagania od pracowników i niedorzeczne projekty. Nie raz spotykałem w prasie i na Czarnobylskiej AES, ze względu na przedterminowe uruchomienia, zarzuty o niską jakość formy budownictwa i montażu. Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. Przyjechałem na elektrownię we wrześniu 1973 roku. Na zapleczu pojawiały się hasła o puszczeniu do użytku pierwszego bloku już w 1975 roku. Zmiana terminu polegała na przepisaniu piątki na szóstkę. Naprawdę, pierwszy energoblok CzAES uruchomione zostały 26 września 1977 roku. Drugi – w grudniu 1978 roku, ale jego termin został przyspieszony zapewne za zwłokę z uruchomieniem pierwszego. Tak samo i dwa następne bloki. O ich przedterminowych uruchomieniach mówić nie trzeba. Ciekawe, że przed 31 grudnia głośno mówić o niemożliwości uruchomienia tego roku bloku mówić nie można było. Później przyjechali emisariusze i zaczął się montaż nowych niedorzecznych planów i projektów. Sporządzili, podpisali, wyjechali. I tu zaczynają się kłopoty spowodowane surowymi kontrolami awykonalnego projektu od samego początku. Szorstkie narady inżynierów, nocne wezwania. Powiększać zaczęły się nieuniknione opóźnienia w pracy, spada ucisk kontrolerów i praca wraca do normalnego stanu. Do czasu następnego przyjazdu kierownika. Nigdy nie rozumiałem tych dodających otuchy iniekcji. One tylko szkodziły. Jeśli mamy coś wykonać w nierealnym terminie, to rzetelny pracownik na początku stara się to zrobić. Potem wszyscy zderzają się z rzeczywistością. A to pozwala niesumiennym pracownikom nie wykonywać poleconych im zadań. Spostrzegłem to wielokrotnie. Korzyść od takich nacisków jest taka sama, jak hasła, praktycznie, zawsze „aktualnego”: „Rzucim wszystkie siły działań bloku №___ do ___ ilości.” Normalny człowiek się uśmiechnie i powie – jeżeli oddam tu wszystkie siły to co potem? Myślę, że W.T. Kizima oraz budowlańcy N.K. Antuszczuka, A.I. Zajaca oraz W.P. Tokarenka serio tych terminów nie postrzegali, chociaż tego nie okazywali. Oni mogli komukolwiek opowiedzieć, jak i kiedy, rzeczywiście, będzie ukończona budowa. W ogóle, montażowcy nie podlegali SPID-owi. Posiadają immunitet zapobiegający jakimkolwiek zewnętrzny naciskom – fizycznego albo psychologicznego pochodzenia. W innych warunkach praca nie trwałaby długo. Reasumując. Budowa CzAES jak na radzieckie warunki poszła dobrze. Nie patrząc na ilość spawów na rurociągach pierwszego rzędu, przytaczam tylko jedno pęknięcie na ważniejszym rurociągu. I to zapewne wina toporności konstrukcji dlatego niedostatecznie było kompensowanie przy temperaturze powodującej dylatację. Nie ma związku z budową i budowlańcami a katastrofą z 26 kwietnia. Do pracy w elektrowni przyszedłem z zakładu okrętowego, uczestniczyłem w budowie łodzi podwodnych. Tam też nie wszystko szło gładko. Nocna, nieprzerwana praca – z dnia na dzień. Wspominam wypadek, teraz z uśmiechem na ustach. Na zdawczej bazie siedzieliśmy w hotelu i graliśmy w preferens. Późnym wieczorem przyszedł mechanik W. Bujanski i zwraca się do przedstawiciela wojska. :– Wyregulowaliśmy system, trzeba zatwierdzić. :– Nie mogę, Wiktor, jestem chory. :– Nie ma czasu, „nagroda” się grzeje. Ja prowadzę. :– No, dobra, idziemy. Po chwili nasz wojskowy powraca i wyznaje nam, że ta jego choroba to przewlekłe hemoroidy. Bujanski zaproponował mu komfortową podróż na tylnym siedzeniu motocykla. Jednak na tym nie skończyło, bo pojechali autobusem. Pomimo tego, dobrze wspominam tamtejszą organizację. W elektrowni w żaden sposób nie mogłem pojąć po co mi, eksploatatorowi, wiedzieć ile metrów rurociągów i zasuw zamontowano i jaki jest ich obecny stan. Mi jest potrzebny tylko cały rurociąg z zaworami, zawieszeniami i innymi urządzeniami, którymi będę operował. To nie tylko uczenie się zbędnych rzeczy, ale także zaprzątanie mi głowy i odciąganie od naprawdę ważnych czynności, których za mnie nikt nie zrobi. A to, gdzie leży dany odcinek rury, niech wie montażowiec, jemu to potrzebne do pracy. Kult drobiazgowości, kult „władania sytuacją” zebrał niezasłużony laur, zastąpiwszy prawdziwą kompetencję pracownika. Poza wykładami dla naczelników najwyższego szczebla, taka wiedza jest niepotrzebna. Bierze kierownik kawałek papieru i rysuje, jaką forma jest mu potrzebna do zaświadczenia. Inny żąda to samo, ale z inna formą. Przy naszej komputeryzacji za pomocą liczydeł cały ten proceder zajmie furę czasu. A grafiki. Ich, okazuje się, można składać pod każdym pretekstem i wszystko to bez uzasadnienia, zabezpieczenia pracowników, materiałów i sprzętu. Tylko na podstawie terminu zgodnego przyjeżdżającym naczelnikiem. Nie trzeba chyba mówić, że tego nie przestrzegano. Oprócz drugiego bloku, pozostałe miały po 10 grafików reszty pomieszczeń. Pojawia się kierownik „Głównoenergoatomistyczny” Newski i pojawiają się grafiki reszty systemów rurociągów. Grafik składało się w czerwcu, a w sierpniu puszcza się do kontroli pierwszego rzędu przez KMPC. Rury rodzaju średnicy 800 mm spawa się bardzo ostrożnie, przez spawaczy ze specjalnymi atestami. Na każde połączenie potrzeba siedem dni pracy. I co ciekawe: Newski, nie tak dawno jeszcze montażowiec, nie mógł nie wiedzieć o nierealności terminów. Przyjeżdża pracownik KC Marin, zdaje się, w przeszłości elektromonter, i projekt już składa się z innych elementów – zelektryfikowana nakładka zaworu, i tak dalej. Ale, jak już mówiłem, sami inicjatorzy pomysłu zapewne nie widzieli problemu. Budownictwo żyło własnym życiem. Budowlańcy i montażowcy adaptowali się do podobnych opóźnień. Dla mnie na początku było to nienormalne. W byłej pracy takie coś było nie do pomyślenia. Czytaliśmy referat admirała Rickovera, ojca amerykańskich łodzi podwodnych. Amerykanom zdarzyło się zetknąć z szeregiem problemów przy stworzeniu łodziach podwodnych. Owszem, u nas też były problemy. Ale wyłączają dwie, trzy pierwsze łodzie, później trzymaliśmy się wytyczonych terminów. Jeżeli jest wyznaczony termin kompleksowego sprawdzenia ustawień energetycznych – zapewne będzie z tygodniowym błędem. Większość trzyma się ostatecznego terminu. Takiego absurdalnego zachowania nieraz dopatrzyłem się w trakcie budowy elektrowni. Oto dwa przykłady w porównaniu mojej dawnej pracy i elektrowni. W praktycznie już gotowej do wypróbowania łodzi do aktywnej strefy reaktorów dostał się wyciek jonowymiennej żywicy z filtra. Trzeba było wymienić pręty paliwowe. Przyjechał kierownik, ocenił sytuację i przełożył termin oddania do użytku na kolejny kwartał. Nie było rozmów: że jak sami zepsuliście, to sami naprawcie, że przed wami jeszcze pięć miesięcy… Powiadają, że po eksplozji w Czarnobylskiej AES do elektrowni przyjechała głowa rządowej komisji B. J. Szczerbin, który nakazał sporządzić plan odbudowy elektrowni przed jesienią 1986 roku. Fantasmagoria, nie ma na to innego określenia. Racja, z terminami uruchomień energobloków CzAES dla ludzi mojego poziomu jasności nie ma. Długość budowy nie odbiegała od norm światowych. W pierwszych ogłoszonych terminach nie zawierał się żaden blok, ale premię za aktualne postępy rozdano. W czym tkwi sęk – nie mam pojęcia. Może w trybie wypłaty, może w istnieniu nieznanego zwykłym, niekierowniczym ludziom grafika? U nas możliwe są oba warianty. Najbardziej ze wszystkiego nieprzyjemne były wnioski o zmiany technicznych umów ponczach trwania już pracy budowlanych. Akceptowano jest z różnych przyczyn. Na początku budowy Leningradzkiej AES z reaktorami RBMK była przyjęta uchwała rządu o budowie takich samych reaktorów w Kursku i Czarnobylu. Nie czekając na przetestowanie reaktorów, zostały rozpoczęte budowy. Reaktor RBMK nie można nazwać sprzętem, raczej budowlą. Nie można przetransportować potrzebnych do jego budowy elementów metalowej konstrukcji, dlatego półfabrykaty są łączone od razu na placu budowy. Dla wyrobów w ilości produkowanych więcej niż dziesięć i kompletów większych – to już cała seria, a drobne wyroby dla samego reaktora i maszyn obocznych znalazły się w kategorii sprzętu niestandardowego. A toż to filary i zawory dla połączeń rurowych samego reaktora i sprzętu, przeznaczone pod transport paliwa, promieniotwórczych produktów, zbioru kaset paliwowych, załadunków i wyładunków reaktora, itd. Cały sprzęt powinien zostać wykonany na najwyższym poziomie zaawansowania technologicznego. Nie trzeba wyjaśniać, że ma się do czynienia z nadzwyczaj promieniotwórczym paliwem. Świeże paliwo jest słabo promieniotwórcze i nie tak szczególnie niebezpieczne, jednak także trzeba obchodzić się z nim nadzwyczaj ostrożnie, ażeby uniknąć jakichkolwiek obrażeń, które początkowo mogą nie mieć widocznych objawów, ale odezwą się po czasie i to w sposób bardzo głośny. Leningradzka AES, podlegająca Ministerstwu ds. maszyn średnich, organizowała się pod jego formę, pod jego zakłady, wyposażone najnowszym sprzętem. Kurska i Czarnobylska elektrownia należały do Ministerstwa elektryki i elektryfikacji. W rządowej uchwale rozporządzono, że sprzęt niestandardowy dla czterech pierwszych bloków tych elektrownii wykonają te same zakłady, co produkowały sprzęt dla elektrowni leningradzkiej. Ale dla Minsredmasza rządowa uchwała to nie dekret, nawet w tych czasach, kiedy się jeszcze trochę rządu słuchali. Mówią – macie swoje zakłady, my wam damy plany, róbcie sobie! Byłem na niektórych zakładach Minenerga – przyrządzenie na poziomie kiepawego warsztatu. Zalecać im wykonanie jakiejkolwiek części pod reaktor, to przecież jak kazać cieśli udawać stolarza. I tak wymęczał się w budowie cały blok. Raz coś udawało się zrobić, a raz czegoś nie było. Charakterystyczny, prawdziwy impas Minenergo, za parę lat już nie miało żadnego swojego zakładu zdolnego wytwarzać tak skomplikowany sprzęt. Przy budowie pierwszego bloku pojawił się problem z zaworami i filarami dla połączeń rur reaktora. Zakład Minsredmasza zrezygnował z produkcji dla nas. Nie wiem, kto zdecydował o produkcji zamienników w zakładam Minenergo, patrząc tylko na proste połączenie resortowe z nami. Nie powiem, żebym sabotował tę sprawę, ale nie wierzyłem, że da rady wybudować reaktor hozsposobem (rodzaj prowadzenia inwestycji w Związku Radzkieckim; więcej informacji w Internecie – przyp. tłum.) i nie przejawiałem właściwej mi uporczywości. Z radością wysłuchałem słów głównego inżyniera W.P. Akinfiewa, że odsuwa mnie od tej sprawy i żebym się więcej do niej nie mieszał. Po pewnym czasie Akinfiew powiedział mi z wyrzutami: „Przestałeś się tym zajmować i sprawa się rypła.” Wytworzyli tylko niektóre detale metaliczne. Odpowiedziałem: „No, daj Bóg i naszemu cielęciu wilka zjeść.” I trzeba było czekać z wszczynaniem budowy, dopóki nie obraliśmy twardej postawy. Dyrektor W.P. Briuchanow nie znał wtenczas się na reaktorach, nie wiedziałem jak z nim rozmawiać. Ta, i przez długi czas uważał reaktor za prostszego rodzaju turbinę. Były próby, a Briuchanow je podtrzymywał, operatora reaktora mianował Inżynierem Kierowania Reaktorem (co skutkowało obcięciem pensji), zostawiwszy dla operatora turbiny miano Starszego Inżyniera Kierowania Turbiną. Z tego powodu mówiłem z ironią, że turbina robi trzy tysiące obrotów na minutę, a reaktor jeden na dobę – razem z Ziemią. Operatorzy i reaktora, i turbin to żadni inżynierowie, w ich szeregach nie ma osób ze stopniem inżyniera. Wszak i u nas, byle jakąś mieć możliwość wypłacić za rzeczywiście skomplikowaną pracę, wymyślono wymuszone nazwy stanowisk. Jeżeli chodzi o stopnie, to tylko W.P. Briuchanow jest poprawnie nazwany – później zrozumiał, że reaktor to nie kawałek żelaza, nie odlew. Myślę, że wstrząsnęła nim zwłaszcza awaria na pierwszym bloku, gdzie uszkodzeniu uległ kanał technologiczny, co skutkowało wydostaniem się kaset paliwowych. Główny inżynier W.P. Akinfiew przed przyjściem na tę elektrownie pracował z podobnymi reaktorami na innych elektrowniach i wówczas znał reaktor RBMK najlepiej z całej ekipy w elektrowni. Dlaczego podejmował takie decyzje – cieżko powiedzieć. Może dlatego, że wcześniej pracował w Minsredmaszu, gdzie taka budowa może rzeczywiście mieć sens. Nikt niczego sam nie zrobi – trzeba się porozumiewać, uzgadniać. Możliwości ich starczyłyby i dla nich, i dla jeszcze innych. Jednak zakład, który wytwarzał sprzęt dla leningradzkiej elektrowni, powołał się na niby usterkę rentgenowskiej błony kontrolera. Z ministerstwa przyszedł „Ikarus” z dostawą błon, która razem z autobusem została podarowana zakładowi. A co Minenergo? W 1981 roku elektrownia już produkowała miliardy kilowatów energii elektrycznej, a nawet porządnego mikrobusa nie posiadała. A spotykało się na kijowskim lotnisku, jugosłowiańskie autobuski, które chrobotały, brzęczały i przewiewały przez nie wszystkie wiatry… Wstyd! Było wiele pytań w sprawie rurociągów dotyczących niedostępnych elementów. Dziesięć razy trzeba pomyśleć, nim podpisze się jakąkolwiek zmianę czy rozwiązanie w projekcie. Z reguły jest to bardzo stresujące, albowiem oznacza, iż praca nie idzie tak jak by się wydawało. I tak to trwało, od jednego bloku do drugiego, przez dziesięć lat. Z ulgą odetchnąłem dopiero po czwartym energobloku, na którym był tylko jeden frasunek – eksploatacja. Oczywiście, że trwało międzyczasie jeszcze budowanie piątego i szóstego bloku, ale one jeszcze nie dawały się we znaki. Wyruszyli tam do pracy operatywni przedstawiciele personelu, ale to nie budziło żadnego wewnętrznego niepokoju. Nie było szczególnego problemu z czterech zespołów skompletować jeden dodatkowy. Był przypływ świeżej krwi, ale z odpowiednim czasem na szkolenie. Po dłuższej obserwacji wnioskuję: po roku pracy nowy pracownik jest w stanie stawić czoła pełnym dla jego kwalifikacji wymaganiom, a po dwóch latach – można na nim pewnie polegać. Ile dalej trzeba trzymać człowieka na danej posadzie – zależy od osobnika. Niemało takich, którzy nie dążą do zmian i sumiennie wykonują swoja pracę. Wśród takich trzeba wyłapywać osoby wypalone, którzy stracili smykałkę i pasję pracy. To bardzo negatywne zjawisko. Spora część dąży do zmian. Zjawisko to jest zrozumiałe i godne podziwu. Zwykle to dobrzy pracownicy, stale poszerzający swoje horyzonty, porządni i pilni. Niebezpieczna kategoria – ludzi z dużą ambicją, niepodpartą odpowiednią wiedzą techniczną. Zdaje im się, że połknęli wszystkie rozumy, są na wszystko obrażeni i zaczynają działać pochopnie. Tacy są nieprzydatni dla kształtującej się pracy i dla każdej innej, z resztą, też. Do 1986 roku i na trzecim, i na czwartym bloku wytworzył się szkielet społeczny, aczkolwiek dwadzieścia procent pracowników było na stanowisku dopiero rok, ponieważ zaczęło się przekazywanie ludzi na blok piąty. Z takim personelem można całkiem-całkiem pracować, ale… Niechaj nie wyda się dziwnym, jeśli powiem, że praca zastępcy głównego inżyniera ds. eksploatacji, a także wcześniejsza – kierownika oddziału – związana jest z niemałymi kosztami sił fizycznych. Osprzętowanie w elektrowni jest rozrzucone po różnych z jej części – podglądem, nie wyrobisz, trzeba chodzić. Pamiętam, po uruchomieniu pierwszego bloku postanowiłem sobie codziennie robić ogląd całego sprzętu. Okazało się to, że mniej niż pół dnia nie da rady, aby to wykonać. Nie można tak wiele czasu przeznaczać na tę czynność – praca z ludźmi, użeranie się z dokumentami i jeszcze to – sporo. Pięknoduszny zamiar upadł z przymusu, czasem zdarzało się robić grafik całego obchodu. Cokolwiek się nie pojawiało, to trzeba było chodzić – gdzieś pojawił się przeciek, pompa wpadła w drgania, coś do remontu zabierają, przejść po miejscach pracy – porozmawiać z personelem… Podobała mi się ta praca, w całości mnie pochłonęła. Na uruchomieniach i zatrzymaniach reaktorów zawsze byłem obecny, od początku do końca – dzień, albo i więcej. Nawet pomimo tego praca przynosiła satysfakcję, jeżeli była dobrze wykonywana. Zdrowie pozwalało pracować nawet trzydzieści godzin pod rząd. Ja nie operator – im tak nie można. Bez sztucznej skromności, powiem – znałem się na rzeczy. Reaktor i jego systemy znałem doskonale, nieraz przelazłem po wszystkich miejscach w elektrowni. Inne rzeczy – gorzej, ale też na wystarczającym poziomie. Pomocne było opanowanie jeszcze w instytucie ogólnotechniczne dyscypliny: matematyka, fizyka, mechanika, termodynamika, elektrotechnika. Na tej bazie można studiować większość mechanizmów i procesów, spotykanych w elektrowni. Dobrze znałem praktycznie wszystkie instrukcje, schematy. Oczywiście, nie wszystkich oddzielnych urządzeń – na to by życia nie starczyło. Tryb układania instrukcji i schematów był taki: podrzędne organizacji i, częściowo, sami pracownicy oddziałowi przynoszą mi projekt na brudno. Po przeglądzie i poprawkach dawałem czystopis do druku, a jeżeli poprawek było zbyt wiele, to wzywałem na ponowny przegląd. Następnie już czytanie w końcowej formie. Taka wiedza powinna być czytelnikowi wystarczająca… Zrozumiale, powstaje tu kwestia – o jakiej wiedzy się mówi, skoro reaktor nie spełniał norm bezpieczeństwa? O tym będzie później. Tak długo przecież chodziłem do pracy, będąc pewny w pewności sprzętu. Tu należy się rozpatrzyć dwa ciekawe fakty. G. Miedwiediew w książce „Czarnobylski zeszyt” pisze, że oni, wykwalifikowani eksploatatorzy (będę godził się z jego samonazewnictwem) zawsze odczuwali, jak cienka ściana oddziela ich od awarii. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, jak można codziennie chodzić z lękiem do pracy. To masochizm techniczny. Niemożliwe jest dla człowieka być w takim stresie kilka godzin codziennie. Normalna psychika czegoś takiego nie wytrzyma. To nie nerwy trzeba mieć – liny jakieś. I drugi – niezawodność reaktora. Oto ten personel, uważając reaktor za niezawodny, zachowywał się z nim w nienależny sposób, jak z szafą, jak chciał, itd. Tak, uważaliśmy reaktor za niezawodny, AZ za niezawodną. Kto by inaczej miał odwagę stanąć do pracy? Ale to reaktor RBMK – skomplikowana aparatura, trudna w kierowaniu, żądająca maksymalnego skupienia i uwagi, jasne to wszystko było każdemu młodemu SIUR, nie wspominając o innych pracownikach inżynieryjno-technicznych. Na reaktorze RBMK jest wiele sytuacji, o których operator dowie się dopiero po awariach. Oczywiście, nie takich jak ta z 26 kwietnia, ale to nie awaria, to katastrofa. U żadnego z operatorów nie ma nawet myśli o swobodnym zachowaniu się z reaktorem. Dla ludzi, zwyczajnych mieszkańców Ziemi, awaria to to, co stało się 26 kwietnia. Dla operatora awaria – to zatrzymanie się reaktora, bez jakichkolwiek uszkodzeń rdzenia czy obrażeń systemów pobocznych. Jeśli wystąpi uszkodzenie z winy operatora (uściślam – takie uszkodzenie, które ludzi nie będzie obchodzić, nieciekawe) na długo przekreśla marzenia o karierze. Gazety drukują wiadomości: ileż to stało się wygaszeń reaktorów, wymuszonych obniżką mocy. Te wiadomości są ludziom absolutnie niepotrzebne. Jest zatrzymanie pracy reaktora przez automatyczną ochronę przy odchyleniu parametru albo zatrzymaniu się mechanizmu – to normalne zjawisko. Byle nie doszło do uszkodzeń. Dla elektrowni, oczywiście, negatywne – dostajemy stratę w produkcji mocy, z która nie wyrabiamy, a jeśli energia elektryczna jest produkowana w ilościach niedostatecznych dla konsumentów, to kara. Mieszkańcom Ziemi są potrzebne wiadomości tylko o awariach, które są zazwyczaj związane w tej czy innej mierze z destrukcją, opadem promieniotwórczym poza granice zakładu i z zanieczyszczeniami pomieszczeń, nieprzygotowanych na to. I jest jeszcze kategoria awarii, która nie prowadzi do ani do wygaszenia, ani do obniżki mocy, a awariami najczęściej nie są nazywane, chociaż prowadzą do zanieczyszczeń terytoriach stacji, nie wspominając o jej zasięgu. Oto o czym ludność powinna być informowana. Cała inna wiedza nie leży w interesie ludności. Jeśli często jest zatrzymywanie się – zmiana kierownictwa, personelu, z przejściem do rąk prywatnych elektrownia zbankrutuje. Do porządku tak czy inaczej będzie doprowadzono. Wiele osób pyta się mnie: czy miałem jakieś poczucie zbliżającego się nieszczęścia? Nie, żadnego. I jeśli mówić szczerze, to nie wierzę w przeczucie, intuicję. Różne wypadki przytaczane w prasie, niczym bezsprzeczne, nie przekonują. Należy jeszcze znać tych ludzi. Jeśli człowiek zawsze tak czynił, jeżeli jest nieskory do wahań i wątpliwości, jeżeli raptem cofnął się od reguł, uratowawszy jego życie, wtedy zastanawiamy się nad tym ma sens. A jeśli siedzi w nim ogromny czerw wątpliwości i dziesiątki razy rozmyśla się – gdzieś poszedł albo pojechał, czy warto o tym mówić? Pojechali z Komsomołu na Amurze I. Lewa oraz A. Wolodia na urlop. W Chabarowsku – przesiadka do samolotu do Moskwy. Mając czas poszły do restauracji. Wolodia napił się i strasznie się guzdrał, tak, że spóźnili się na samolot, który rozbił się obok Irkucka. Czy to przeczucie? Nie. Dla Wolodia to zwykły przypadek. Ale gdyby Lewa też się napił, to można by się zastanawiać. Nie, wszystko owej nocy czyniłem jak zawsze. Przyszedłem do gabinetu, zadzwoniłem do bloku zapoznać się z sytuacją. Najpierw przebrałem się i szedłem, jak zawsze, na trzeci blok, dowiedzieć się jak sprawy, Następnie poszedłem już na blok czwarty. Czwarty energoblok przy uzgodnieniu z całym energosystemem 25 kwietnia musi zostać zatrzymany na profilaktyczny remont. Do połowy dnia moc reaktora obniżona została do 50% i zatrzymano jeden z dwóch TG. Dalej dyspozytor energosystemu zabronił dalszej obniżki mocy do czasu przejścia wieczorowego maksimum zużycia energii elektrycznej i zdecydował kontynuować o godzinie 23 dnia 25 kwietnia. Nic zasługującego większej uwagi o tej porze się nie odbywało. Prowadzone były zwyczajne próby i testy po typowych programach. Zapewne, tylko jeden fakt może czynić ten dzień innym niż zwykle. Po zmniejszeniu mocy reaktora doszło do zatrucia ksenonowego i zmniejszenia OZR. Są też inne czynniki, wpływające na reaktywność, jednak zatrucie jest największym. Minimalny zapas reaktywności, odnotowany blokową EWM, wynosił 13,2 trzonu, czyli mniejszy niż dopuszczany przez Regulamin stan 15 trzonów. Wówczas nie brano pod uwagę, błędu w obliczeniach, gdzie nie uwzględniono reaktywności rekompensowanej 12 trzonami AR, rozmieszczonymi w pośrednich położeniach do wysokości strefy aktywnej. Więc nie kryje 1,8 metra trzonu. Potem reaktor zaczął rozregulowywać się i o godzinie 23 zapas reaktywności składał się z 26 trzonów. Przy czy moc reaktora była w 50% i pracy jednego TG № 8, wszystkie parametry w normie. Dla stworzenia jednolitego punktu postrzegania obrazu wydarzeń na bloku opiszę wydarzenia i rozmowy bez wyjaśnienia fizycznych procesów i motywów zachowań personelu. Opiszę otwarcie, szczerze, bez naciągania danych, wszystkie fakty są potwierdzone przez zapisane wyciągi systemów kontroli operatywne i operatywne czasopisma grup pracowników naukowo-technicznego centrum Głównej komisji nadzoru energii atomowej ZSRR dla referatu komisji tej organizacji „O przyczynach i okolicznościach awarii na czwartym bloku Czarnobylskiej AES 26 kwietnia 1986 roku” z 01.01.91 roku. Te dane nie zaginęły, albowiem poruszały się w sferach technicznych sprawozdań, gdzie były najdokładniej badane i przechowywane. Pełna chronologia wydarzeń zamieszczona jest w Załączniku 2, tu – tylko główne wydarzenia. O godzinie 23:10 25 kwietnia po pozwoleniu wydanym przez kontrolera energosystemu, podjęto dalsze zmniejszanie mocy reaktora i, odpowiednio, energetycznego obciążenia pracującego TG. O północy z 25 na 26 kwietnia przy przy przekazaniu zmiany stan jest następujący: moc reaktora – 750 MW, OZR – 24 pręty, wszystkie parametry – zgodne z Regulaminem. Przed przekazaniem zmiany rozmawiałem z kierownikiem zmiany bloku Ju. Tregubem, który schodził razem z ekipą, a na jego miejsce wchodził personel pod przewodnictwem A. Akimowa. Pozostało tylko zmierzyć drgania turbiny na wolnych obrotach (bez obciążenia przez generator) i przeprowadzić eksperyment „Program bezwładności TG”. Nie było żadnych problemów. Parametr drgań realizuje się przy każdym zatrzymaniu na remont, to jasne. I po przygotowaniu do ostatniego eksperymentu A. Akimow nie ma pytań, on się jeszcze na 25 kwietnia zapatrywał. Po tym poszedłem z BSzczU-4, aby obejrzeć przed zatrzymaniem interesujące mnie miejsca. Tak zawsze czyniłem. Po pierwsze, defekty „chętniej” ujawniają się przy zmianie systemu, po drugie, przy obniżce mocy można baczniej obejrzeć pomieszczenia z podniesionym czynnikiem niebezpiecznego promieniowania. Nie, zwyczajnie, nie bałem się pracować w strefie z promieniowaniem radiacyjnym, ale jakoś specjalnie nie chciałem otrzymać niepotrzebnej dawki. No, i nie można dostać roczną dawkę do końca roku – inaczej usuwają z pracy w strefie. Wróciłem na mostek 35 minut po północy. Czas ustaliłem później, po wykresie zapisu mocy reaktora. Od drzwi zobaczyłem, że nad panelem kontrolnym oprócz operatora L. Toprunowa, także kierownik zmiany A. Akimow i dwoje aplikantów W. Proskuriakow oraz A. Kudriawciew. Nie pamiętam tak dokładnie, może ktoś jeszcze. Podszedłem, spojrzałem na przyrządy. Moc reaktora – 50-70 MW. Akimow powiedział, że przy przejściu z LAR na regulator z bocznymi celami jonizacyjnymi (AR) nastąpił upadek mocy do 30 MW. Teraz podnoszą moc. Mnie to zbytnio nie podekscytowało i nie wzbudziło mojej czujności. Całkiem nie wychylające się z szeregu zjawisku. Narządziłem dalsze podnoszenie mocy odszedłem od pilota. Z G.P. Mietlienko omawialiśmy przygotowania do „Programu bezwładności TG” i oznaczyliśmy w jego egzemplarzu programu wykonanie pracy. Wtedy podszedł A. Akimow i zaproponował nie podnosić mocy do 700 MW, jak napisano w Programie, a ograniczyć się do 200 MW. Zgodziłem się z nim. Zastępca kierownika oddziału turbinowego R. Dawlietbaiew powiedział, że spada ciśnienie pierwszego rzędu i być może, zdarzy się zatrzymać turbinę. Powiedziałem mu, że moc już się podnosi i ciśnienie powinno się ustabilizować. Jeszcze Dawlietbaiew przekazał prośbę Charkowskiego turbinowego zakładu A.F. Kabanowa, by zmierzyć drgania turbiny na wolnych obrotach, czyli przy obniżce obrotów turbiny bez obciążenia jej generatorem. Ale to opóźniałoby pracę, więc odmówiłem mu, powiedziawszy: „Przy eksperymencie reaktor wyciszamy, spróbuj złapać obroty (w przybliżeniu od 2000 obrotów/min.), pary jeszcze powinno starczyć.” O godzinie 00:43 zablokowano sygnał AZ reaktora po zamknięciu dwóch TG. Chwilę przed tym jest przetłumaczona AZ na zatrzymane turbiny po obniżce ciśnienia w separatorze pary (w pierwszym rzędzie) z 55 do 50 atmosfer. O godzinie 1:03 i 1:07 uruchomiono siódmą i ósmą GCN, zgodnie z Programem. A. Akimow zameldował gotowość do przeprowadzenia ostatniego eksperymentu. Zebrałem wszystkich uczestników, z wyjątkiem operatora, który cały czas musi być przy panelu, dla pouczenia co czynić w razie usterki i wyznaczyłem poszczególne stanowiska. Wszyscy rozeszli się na swoje miejsca. Oprócz wacht operatorów o tej porze w centrali sterowania byli wciągnięci w eksperyment pracownicy elektrycznego oddziału (Suriadnyj, Lysiuk, Orlienko), nadzorca przedsięwzięcia (Palamarczuk), zastępca kierownika oddziału turbinowego Dawlietbaiew, oraz pozostali z wcześniejszej zmiany, Ju. Tragub i S. Gazin, którzy pozostali by popatrzyć, kierownik zmiany oddziału reaktora W. Perewaczenko i aplikanci Proskuriakow oraz Kudriawciew. Stan bloku: moc reaktora – 200 MW, z TG № 8 idzie zasilanie na na pompy i cztery z ośmiu GCN. Wszystkie inne mechanizmy elektryczne zasilane są z rezerw. Wszystkie parametry w normie. System kontroli obiektywnie zarejestrował nieobecność zapobiegawczych sygnałów reaktora i systemów. Dla rejestracji niektórych parametrów elektrycznych w pomieszczeniu na zewnątrz BSzczU był ustalony oscylograf, włączany przez telefoniczny rozkaz – „Oscylograf włącz”. W instruktażu było ustalone, że po tym rozkazem również odcinana jest para na turbiny; naciska się przycisk MPA – niestandardowy przycisk dla włączenia bloku w stan samoobiegowego wzbudzenia generatora; naciska się przycisk AZ-5 dla zagłuszenia reaktora. Rozkaz Toptunowowi wydaje Akimow. …O godzinie 1:23 i 4 sekundy zarejestrował zamknięcie zaworów blokujących, które kierowały parę na turbinę. Zaczął się eksperyment samoobrotów TG. Wraz z obniżką ilości obrotów generatora po wstrzymaniu dopływu pary do turbin, zaniżyła się wydajność prądu elektrycznego i zużycie pomp cyrkulacyjnych, posilających się z mocy generatora. Wydatek mocy innej czwórki pomp trochę rośnie, ale ogólne zużycie termoprzekaźnika za 40 sekund spada do 10-15%. Przy czym w reaktorze panuje dodatnia reaktywność, AR stabilnie tłumi moc reaktora, rekompensując reaktywność. Do 1:23 i 40 sekund nie ma wyraźnych zmian parametrów na bloku. Na BSzczU cicho, nikt nic nie mówił. Usłyszawszy jakąś rozmowę odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem, że operator L. Toptunow rozmawia z A. Akimowem. Znajdowałem się od nich z dziesięć metrów i nie słyszałem co mówił Toptunow. Sasza Akimow nakazał wyciszyć reaktor i pokazał palcem – wciśnij przycisk. Sam znów odwróciłem się do panelu bezpieczeństwa, z którego to obserwowałem. W ich zachowaniu nie było nic nurtującego, spokojna rozmowa, spokojny rozkaz. Potwierdzi to G.P. Mietlienko i wchodzący wtedy do centralki szef energobloku A. Kuchar. Dlaczego Akimow wstrzymał się z rozkazem głuszenia reaktora, teraz nie wyjaśni. W pierwszych dniach po awarii myśmy się jeszcze komunikowali, dopóki nie porozrzucano nas po różnych salach szpitalnych, i można było spytać, ale wcześniej, a tym bardziej teraz nie uważam tej sprawy za priorytetową – eksplozja byłaby o 36 sekund wcześniejsza, tylko taka różnica. O 1:23 i 40 sekund zarejestrowano naciśnięcie przycisku AZ ku wyciszeniu reaktora, po zakończonej pracy. Ten przycisk wykorzystuje się zarówno w sytuacjach awaryjnych, jak i normalnych. Trzony SUZ weszły w ilości 187 prętów do aktywnej strefy i według wszystkich kanonów powinny zahamować reakcję łańcuchową. Ale o 1:23 i 43 sekundy zarejestrowano pojawienie się awaryjnego sygnału przekroczenia mocy i zmniejszenia okresu wzrostu mocy (ogromna szybkość zwiększania mocy). Po tych alarmach trzony AZ muszą powędrować do aktywnej strefy, tyle że, one już były w drodze od czasu naciśnięcia procedury AZ-5. Pojawiły się inne sygnały alarmowe: wzrost mocy, wzrost ciśnienia w pierwszym rzędzie… O godzinie 1:23 i 47 sekund – eksplozja, która zatrzęsła całą budowlą i przez 1-2 sekundy, według mojego subiektywnego odczucia, nastąpiła druga eksplozja. Trzony AZ zatrzymały się, nie przebyły nawet połowy drogi. Koniec. W takiej oto w gruncie rzeczy powszedniej sytuacji reaktor RBMK-1000 czwartego bloku CzAES został wysadzony w powietrze przyciskiem ochrony awaryjnej (!?!?). Dalej postaram się pokazać, że dla eksplozji owego reaktora nie trzeba było żadnych szczególnych warunków. Jeżeli mi się nie uda, to całe to opowiadania można między bajki włożyć. Innych przyczyn nie ma, teraz kulisy tego wydarzenia są znane. Później trzeba było składać zeznania o wydarzeniach na czwartym bloku z 26 kwietnia 1986 roku, w końcu byliśmy świadkami, trzeba było wyjaśniać: co działo się z reaktorem i jego systemami, dlaczego personel działał tak, a nie inaczej, co czynił i dlaczego. Przecież zgodnie z oficjalną wersją personel jest sprawcą awarii. Reaktor, nawet jeżeli nie był idealny, to na pewno był dobry. Tylko przy niewiarygodnym nałożeniu się na siebie zakłóceń porządku i reguł eksploatacji mógł eksplodować. Cały zespół autorów, dwudziestu mężczyzn o różnych stopniach naukowych, w czasopiśmie „Atomowa energia” twierdzi, że personel dopuścił się nieopisanych naruszeń. Sporo nagadali się nasi uczeni (dlaczego uczeni?), a personelowi nie dano dojść do słowa. Nawet do tej pory, pięć lat po katastrofie, żaden centralny urząd drukarski – ani gazeta, ani czasopismo – nie wydrukowały żadnej mojej wypowiedzi. Odpisywałem tylko w odpowiedzi na kolejne wymysły i oszczerstwa. Wskazywałem, gdzie można doszukać się źródeł, bo wiedziałem, że zekowi wierzyć „nie można”. Zwłaszcza doktorzy, nie mówiąc o akademikach – w nich przecież ma się pełne zaufanie. Tylko kijowska gazeta „Komsomolski sztandar” nadrukowała, dziękuję im. Coś bardzo jednostronna u nas jawność. Zmianie, która podjęła się czwartego bloku nocy 26 kwietnia, nie wiele pozostało do roboty. Trzeba było zdjąć obciążenie elektryczne z generatora, zmierzyć drgania turbiny na wolnych obrotach i przeprowadzić eksperyment „Programu bezwładności TG.” Kiedy poszedłem z BSzczU, zapewne, z powodu jakiś wytycznych kierowników zmian CzAES B. Rogożkinowa i A. Akimowa zamiast tego, by prosto zdjąć obciążenie z generatora, zostawiwszy moc na poziomie 420 MW, oni zaczęli ja obniżać. Reaktorem wtedy kierował LAR, sterując moc przez wewnątrzstrefowe czujniki. To znacznie ułatwiało pracę operatorowi, na stosunkowo dużej mocy, ale na mniejszej mocy pracował niezadowalająco. Dlatego zdecydowano przejść na AR z czterema jonizującymi aparatami poza strefą. Dwa równorzędne regulujące i jeden mały o niskiej mocy. Przy przejściu z LAR na AR, akcja nie powiodła się i moc spadła do 30 MW. Tu personelowi przypisuje się dwa wykroczenia: * podniesienie potęgi po niepowodzeniu; * podniesienie mocy do 200 MW. Sam w sobie spadek mocy reaktora z tego czy innego powodu – zjawisko nierzadkie, nie ma, zapewne, operatora, u którego by to się nie zdarzyło. Czy można było po tym podnosić moc, w czym operatorzy muszą być biegli? Świadczą o tym przyrządy i Regulamin. Według Regulaminu spadek mocy reaktora, spowodowany ręcznie lub automatycznie, do jakiegokolwiek poziomu nie niższego niż minimalnie kontrolowany, uchodzi za cząstkową obniżkę mocy. Minimalnie kontrolowana moc to poziom, przy którym ustaje praca automatu kierującego małą mocą, czyli rzędu 8-100 MW. Nie wdając się w techniczne szczegóły, powołam się na notatkę w czasopiśmie napisaną przez operatora reaktora, który zmniejszył ustawienia zadatku poziomu mocy, zrównoważając regulację i ustawiając automat. Nie ma postaw nie ufać autorowi tego zapiskowi, ponieważ on w momencie tworzenia notatki mógł nie wiedzieć, że musi kłamać. W ogóle, nie ma podstaw sądzić, że to kłamstwo. Jeszcze jedno. W Regulaminie zapisano, że przy obniżce OZR na mniej niż 15 trzonów RR reaktora powinna być wyłączona. Jaki był zapas reaktywności przy mocy wynoszącej 30 MW – nie da rady zmierzyć, urządzenie czegoś takiego nie wyłapuje. Można było zrobić tylko szacunkowy rachunek na podstawie znanych wtenczas informacji o zatruciu i współczynniku reaktywności mocy. Według tego zapas reaktywności przy depresji mocy był większy niż 15 prętów. A więc, zaburzenia personel się nie dopuścił. Dokładniej o tym ciut później. Zatrzymajmy się na kwestii poziomu mocy. Od razu należy zaznaczyć, że w żadnym eksploatacyjnym, projekcyjnym czy normatywnym dokumencie o reaktorze RBMK, nie ma nawet aluzji o jakieś granicy poziomu mocy. Ale to nie chodzi o właściwości reaktora. W Regulaminie wyraźnie jest napisane, że długotrwałość pracy na minimalnym kontrolowanym poziomie mocy nie ogranicza się. Tenże Regulamin daje rekomendację oddziałowi energobloku by obniżyć moc reaktora do wielkości, która zapewni energię dla własnych potrzeb, czyli mechanizmów elektrowni, a to 200 MW, za które nas obwiniają. Dlatego nie ma żadnych nieprawidłowości ze strony personelu, pod postacią zaniżonej mocy. Kto by miał tak zadysponować i dlaczego? Zgodziłem się z propozycją Saszy Akimowa, ustalić moc na poziomie 200 MW po niepowodzeniu z bardzo prostego powodu: do 700 MW, według Regulaminu, należy podnosić przez nie mniej niż pół godziny, czyli u nas praca przedłużona o pół godziny, a moc taka nie jest szczególnie potrzebna ani dla zbadania drgań turbiny, ani dla eksperymentu zgodnego z „Programem bezwładności TG” – po ostatniej w ogóle reaktor wyłączał się. W pracy przy łodziach podwodnych stale należało badać rozruchowe położenie podzespołów działających na reaktywność, jeśli po wejściu AZ minął pewien czas. Należało brać pod uwagę także zatrucie ksenonowe, i inne efekty działające na reaktywność. W reaktorze RBMK z taką precyzją rachunki są niemożliwe, ale oszacować całkiem praktycznie da rady. Według moich szacunków, do połowy drugiej obniżki mocy, zapas reaktywności wynosił nie mniej niż 15 trzonów. Teraz też jestem tego pewny. Nie oczekiwałem złośliwości ze strony elektrowniczego Oddziału Bezpieczeństwa Jądrowego. Według wymagań normatywnych dokumentów, Oddział okresowo przeprowadzał kontrole właściwości reaktora, między innymi takich parametrów jak parowy efekt reaktywności (αφ) i szybki współczynnik reaktywności mocy (αN). Oto ostatnie dane, otrzymane przez personel dla kierownictwa w pracy: αφ=+1,29 β oraz αN = -1,7 • 10-4 β/MW. Po awarii zmierzono parowy efekt na pozostałych blokach elektrowni, który wynosił nie za dużo, nie za mało, αφ=+5 β. Różnica jest duża, ale wynika z działania na zapas reaktywności przez wpuszczenie siódmego i ósmego GCN i zwiększenie wydatku płynnej wody w stronę zmniejszenia zapasu reaktywności. Współczynnik reaktywności mocy Oddział Bezpieczeństwa Jądrowego mierzył na mocy bliskiej do normalnej, być może taki i był, jaki nam podawali. A jak wyjaśnili po awarii, na niskich poziomach mocy (do dziś Naukowy Kierownik i Konstruktor Główny oraz ich organizacje nie uściśliły tego ile dokładnie), reaktor miał nie ujemny, a dodatni współczynnik mocy, przy czym do tej pory nie wiadomo, o jakiej konkretnej wielkości. Przy obniżce mocy otrzymywało się nie zwiększenie zapasu reaktywności na jeden pręt, a nie wiadomo jaką ilość. Dlatego prognoza zmiany zapasu okazała się błędna. Twórcom reaktora był jasny negatywny wpływ dużego parowego efektu reaktywności, na dynamiczne właściwości reaktora. Oto co pisze w zeznaniach dla śledczych Główny Konstruktor RBMK, akademik N.A. Dollieżał: :„Na samym początku budowy kanałowych, urano-grafitowych reaktorów, posiadając wiedzę odpowiednią na te czasy (środki lat 60-tych), aktywna strefa została zaprojektowana z użyciem wzbogaconego w 1,8% U-235. Przez niektórych termin eksploatacji pierwszego reaktora stał się tak ważnym wydarzeniem, że celowo podnieśli stopień wzbogacenia uranu do 2%, aby, w szczególnym stopniu, obniżyć negatywny wpływ parowego współczynnika reaktywności. Późniejsze studium wszystkich parametrów, cechujących pracę reaktora, doprowadziło do wniosku, o celowe podwyżki wzbogacenia do 2,4%. Taka grudy z elementami aktywnymi są tworzone i zadowalająco przechodzą próby kontrolne w pracujących kanałach reaktorów AES. :Przy tworzeniu strefy aktywnej na bazie takiej ilości wzbogaconego uranu, według wszystkich danych, wspływ parowego współczynnika reaktywności stabilizuje się. Do poziomu poniżej 2%, ten wpływ reguluje się instalowaniem w kanałach specjalnych pochłaniaczy (DP), które z najwyższą przemyślnością planuje się w eksploatacyjnych projektach. Odstępstwo od zasad nim towarzyszących jest niedopuszczalne, ponieważ reaktor staje się „'n i e k o n t r o l o w a n y'” (rozkład mój – A.D).” Sądzę, iż słowo „niekontrolowany” wyjaśnienia nie potrzebuje. Reaktor RBMK-1000 posiadał 2% wzbogacenia uranem, nie miał DP w strefie aktywnej, według wytycznych Głównego Konstruktora – nieokiełznany. Wskazań w instrukcjach nie było i pojawić się nie miały skąd – w materiałach projektowych Głównego Konstruktora nie było niepokojących przesłanek. W jego sprawozdaniu dla NIKIET, zatytułowanym „Jądrowe bezpieczeństwo reaktorów RBMK drugiego pokolenia. Parametry fizyki neutronów”, parowy współczynnik reaktywności nie przekracza 1 β, współczynnik reaktywności mocy jest ujemny. No dobrze, to obliczenia. Życie przynosi korekty. Aktywne strefy reaktorów RBMK kształtowały się według wytycznych rachunków NIKIET. Nie wskazano tego w projektowych materiałach. Wiedzieli, że w takim wypadku są niekontrolowani, więc działali. Właśnie dodatni współczynnik (efekt) parowy, niedopuszczalnie wielkiej miary, był przyczyną dodatniego współczynnika reaktywności mocy. Czym to groziło? W reaktorze krytycznym moc utrzymuje się na stałym poziomie. Jeśli w takim stanie jakimś sposobem (zmiana zużycia termoprzekaźnika, wody zasilającej, ciśnienia pierwszego rzędu) zostaje wzniesiona dodatnia reaktywność, to moc zacznie rosnąć. W poprawnie skonstruowanym reaktorze wraz ze wzrostem mocy, wzrasta rekompensująca ujemna reaktywność, czyli moc znów ustali się na nowym, wyższym, ale stałym poziomie. Na tym polega zasada samoregulacji. W reaktorze RBMK, nawet na małej mocy, współczynnik reaktywności mocy okazał się dodatni. W takim wypadku, zwiększenie moc reaktora zacznie zwiększać dodatkową dodatnią reaktywność, co spowoduje szybkość wzrostu mocy, która pociągnie za sobą jeszcze większą reaktywność, tworząc rozkręcający się jeszcze szybciej reaktor. Nie można powiedzieć, że taki reaktor jest niezdolny do pracy. Automat kierujący albo sam operator mogą powstrzymać taką reakcję łańcuchową. Ale do określonego czasu. Osiągnąwszy nadmierna reaktywność (3 (przez neutrony opóźnione)) reaktor zaczyna nakręcać się już na neutronach prędkich z bardzo dużą szybkością i nic już nie może uratować go od samozniszczenia. Nie bierzemy pod uwagę egzotycznych reaktorów prototypowych. Normatywny dokument OPB-82 nadaje taki obowiązek projektowania reaktorów: :ARTYKUŁ 2.2.2 OPB „Z reguły, szybki współczynnik reaktywności mocy nie powinien być dodatni przy jakichkolwiek warunkach pracy AES i jakichkolwiek stanach systemu odprowadzania ciepła z termoprzekaźnika pierwszego rzędu. Jeśli szybko współczynnik reaktywności mocy jest dodatni w jakichkolwiek warunkach eksploatacji, w projekcie taka sytuacja powinna być zabezpieczona i posiadająca gwarant bezpieczeństwa dla reaktora w sytuacji stacjonarnej, niestacjonarnej i awaryjnej.” No, przy AZ, która posiada prędkość 18-20 sekund (mistrz powolności) nawet przy normalnej konstrukcji trzonów SUZ mówić o zagwarantowanym bezpieczeństwie przy dodatniej reaktywności nie można. Analogiczne są i wymagania innego dokumentu, mianowicie PBJa-04-74. Wnioskując. Mamy świadectwo Głównego Konstruktora o wiedzy, jak projektować bezpieczny reaktor. Mamy wymagania normatywnych dokumentów. A zrobiono na odwrót. O godzinie 00:43, wkrótce po spadku mocy reaktora kierownik zmiany bloku A. Akimow ustalił czynniki defensywne reaktora po zatrzymaniu dwóch TG. Bardzo łatwo odpowiedzieć, że według Regulaminu powyższy stan obrony reaktora jest odpowiedni dla mocy 100 MW po elektryczności, a my mieliśmy 40 MW. Więc żadnego wykroczenia nie ma. Ale rozeszło się to na areny międzynarodowe i dlatego należy całość klarownie wyjaśnić. Stany obrony przy zatrzymaniach się bloku najczęściej pochodziły z wcześniejszego ustawienia, ponieważ praca reaktora była była potrzebna jeszcze przez pewien czas na wykonanie jakichkolwiek sprawdzeń. Przywołując Regulamin, tam też jest napisane, że gdy potęga reaktora zniżkuje przejściem na AR, to następnie przyciskiem AZ-5 inicjuje się działanie AZ ku wyciszeniu reaktora. To zwyczajne i, przeważnie, normalne zjawisko. Mianowicie, tej obrony zapobiega także wzrostowi ciśnienia w pierwszym rzędzie, ponieważ przy zatrzymaniu się turbin, przestają one zużywać parę. A na niskiej mocy turbiny zużywają pary mało, przy zatrzymywaniu się reaktora, nie ma takowego zastosowania. Ile ja już pisałem o tej obronnej procedurze – straciłem rachubę. Niech będzie ona głoszona zgodnie z faktami. Lecz pojawia się pytanie: czy gdyby procedura obronna nie była wprowadzona, to czy awarii udałoby się uniknąć? Także nie, żadnego znaczenia ona nie miała. Po areszcie, kiedy usłyszałem akt oskarżenia, wskazałem śledczemu fragment dokumentu, który udowadniał, że nie było naruszenia procedury tłumiącej. Zdawało by się, że sprawa jest rozwiązana. Tak się tylko zdawało. Doszło i do oskarżenia, i do skazania. Sędzia stawia pytanie świadkowi M. Jelipinowi, który był na zmianie 26 kwietnia, kto, jego zdaniem, wyciągnął pręty obronne. Ten zaś odpowiada, że według dyscypliny pracy, jego zdaniem, Akimow sam tego zrobić nie mógł. Brnąc dalej, oczywiście – Diatłow. Wtedy sędzia bardzo się ożywił, nawet przypomniał protokolantowi: „Obowiązkowo zapisz.” Trochę to dziwne, ponieważ wszystko nagrywało się. Ciekawe zjawisko, jak człowiek zaczyna tańcować przed sędzią, prokuratorem, śledczym. Zwłaszcza przed śledczym, w sądzie są ludzie, a tam – sam na sam. Nie wierzcie opowieściom tych, którzy opowiadają, jak to będąc w rozmowie ze śledczym odważnie odpowiadali i odpierali zarzuty. Nawet świadkowie, którym nic nie grozi, często nie zachowują godności. Obudzić M. Jelipina w środku nocy i zadać to samo pytanie. Odpowiedź będzie inna: obrona została ustawione zgodnie z Regulaminem, a w tym wypadku kierownik zmiany bloku ma prawo nie pytać się nikogo o pozwolenie zmiany stanu. Niech nie wyda się dziwnym, ale wypowiedź Jelipina, tak jak i u innych, wywołała u mnie zadowolenie, bo chociaż oskarża mnie – to okazuje się, że dobrze szkoliłem personel. Wtedy A. Akimow mnie nie zapytał, a gdyby spytał, to bym zdecydował. To trzeba było zrobić. Po spadku mocy o 00:28 zaczęło obniżać się ciśnienie w pierwszym rzędzie. Dla zapobiegnięcia głębokiej zapaści ciśnienia, być może trzeba było odciąć parę od turbin, ale wówczas pracowała już AZ. Z tego powodu były zmienione parametry obrony na zatrzymanie się turbiny po spadku ciśnienia w separatorze pary (w pierwszym rzędzie) z 55 atmosfer do 50. Tę zmianę personel wybrał według własnego uznania, specjalne klucze się wywieszone na panelu sterującym. Obrony nikt nie wyprowadzał. Według biegłych sądowych i innych do transformowało się do blokowania AZ przez ciśnienie w pierwszym rzędzie. Jest i taka obrona – działa tłumiąco na reaktor, ale podnosi ciśnienie. Ale ona cały czas już tam była. Jak widać, działania personelu z „przestępczym” postępowaniem z AZ, a tak naprawdę zgodnym z eksploatacyjną dokumentacją, było wywołane techniczną koniecznością i nie miało żadnego związku z awarią. Jeszcze jedna AZ reaktora, o którą nas obwiniają – obniżka poziomu termoprzekaźnika w separatorze pary na -600 mm. Ta procedura działała w ten sposób: na wysokim poziomie mocy reaktora, powyżej 60% nominalnego, przy obniżce poziomu automatycznie zmniejszała moc reaktora do 60%. Przy małych potęgach tłumiła całkowicie reaktor. Aby to zainicjować potrzebny jest klucz, który posiada pracujący personel. Po obniżce mocy nie zrobiliśmy tego. Dlaczego nie jest to regulowane automatycznie? Architekt wyjaśnia to tak: przy spadkach mocy, na przykład, po AZ-5, do 50%, w separatorach pary zwykle poziom spada poniżej 600 mm i przy automatycznym ustawieniu tego, w takim wypadku następowało by pełne wygaszenie reaktora. Dlatego należy poczekać, aż parametry ustabilizują się i po tym przełączyć. Na małej mocy regulatory wody ciekłej pracują niezbyt dobrze, i 26 kwietnia po spadku mocy reaktora, poziom w separatorach pary zmalał do -600 mm. Czy gdyby wtedy pracowała odpowiednia procedura, doszłoby do wygaszenia reaktora – nie wiadomo, ciężko powiedzieć, kiedy procedura obronna staje się niezdolna do pracy. Nawet, gdyby było wiadome, gdyby AZ po poziomie była przełączona, to przy jego odchyleniu o 1:00 reaktor byłby pomyślnie wygaszony – nic o tym nie było mówione. Pracę reaktora nie można planować na „jeśli”. Przecież nie przez odchylenia parametru powstała awaria, a z zupełnie innych przyczyn. Ale obrona została wprowadzona po spadku termoprzekaźnika w separatorze pary do poziomu -1100 mm. Więc, awaryjne procedury obronne dla reaktora w takim stanie były w pełni uzasadnione, oprócz procedury dla poziomu w separatorze pary, który wynosił -1100 mm, a nie -600 mm. O wyłączeniu wszystkich ośmiu GCN. Nie było żadnych ograniczeń po maksimum zużywania termoprzekaźnika, było tylko ograniczenie zużycia na jeden kanał paliwowy w warunkach pracy kasety paliwowej. Jednak do przekroczenia tego parametry było daleko. Cała ideologia Regulaminu i innych dokumentów ma służyć zabezpieczeniu, przed nadmiernym wydatkiem termoprzekaźnika, żeby nie doprowadzić do kryzysowego wrzenia. Tak, włącza się zwykle sześć pomp (po trzy na stronę) i to całkiem zrozumiałe – po co pozbywać się rezerwy, skoro trzy w zupełności wystarczą. Technicznych przesłanek, o słuszności włączenia czterech pomp na stronę nie widać. A w instrukcji eksploatacji reaktora, zgodnej ze standardami organizacji naukowych, są takie zasady: przy zmianie jednej pompy na inną najpierw włącza się cztery i po tym zatrzymuje się wyżej wymienioną, również przy sprawdzaniu odremontowanej pompy. Żadnego amatorstwa nie było, wszystko ma poparcie w dokumentach. Włączenie pomp jest zgodne z „Programem bezwładności TG”, byle by przy tym stanie generatora, po zatrzymaniu się czwórki pomp w pracy pozostała inna czwórka, zasilana się z sieci rezerwowej. Dziwnym przypadkiem oto już pięć lat w dokumentach panuje stwierdzenie, że przy dużym wydatku termoprzekaźnika jego temperatura przy wejściu do strefy aktywnej, jest bliska temperaturze wrzenia wody. I na tej podstawie wyciąga się wnioski o termohydraulicznej dynamice aktywnej strefy. Niesłusznie. Twierdzenie jest prawdziwe tylko przy wejściu w GCN, a nie w aktywną strefę. Jeżeli była niestabilność, to to właściwość właściwa dla strefy aktywnej, a nie wina personelu. Po spadku mocy reaktora, ze względu na obniżkę oparu hydraulicznego zużycie w dwóch, trzech GCN wzrósł i przekroczył przy dozwolony parametr przy takiej ilości wody w stanie ciekłym. Mogło to uszkodzić te pompy, co skutkowało by rozerwaniem obiegu termoprzekaźnika. Jeden z operatorów, B. Stolarczyk zajął się regulacją poziomu w separatorze pary i nie zdążył ustalić potrzebnego budżetu dla GCN. Przy zerwaniu nawet trzech z ośmiu owych pomp, pozostałoby wystarczająco, aby zapewnić prawidłowe działanie obiegu i chłodzenie przy takowej mocy. Przez system kontroli jest zarejestrowana sprawna praca wszystkich pomp bez oznak uszkodzenia i kawitacji, do czasu eksplozji reaktora. Wieloliczebna komisja sędziów twierdzi, że personel dla wykonania zadania, szedł na skróty łamiąc Regulamin i zasady eksploatacji. Opowiedział wszystko, o tym jak było na BSzczuU dnia 26 kwietnia 1986 roku. Jak widzimy, praktycznie żadnych nieprawidłowości nie było. Awaryjne procedury obronne, na przekór wielu doniesieniom – odpowiednia dla takiego systemu w takich warunkach; parametry również. I nie ma powodów do niewypełnienia zadania. Zwyczajnie, pragnęliśmy wykonać swoją pracę – mimo, iż to zwykłe zadanie, a nie rozwiązywanie pionierskich kwestii. Z drugiej strony, też jakoś wykonywać tego z poświęceniem niczym życia, nikt nie zamierzał. Personelowi to w ogóle było obojętne – żadnego wynagrodzenia za za wykonanie, jakby tego nie zrobili to też by nie ponieśli konsekwencji. We mnie też nie dało się ujrzeć lekkomyślności. Warto mieć też na uwadze, że na czwartym bloku także przy zatrzymaniu reaktora do remontu, wykonano pierwszy punkt Programu na mocy, bliskiej nominalnej. Gdy pojawiał się jakiś błąd, od razu był korygowany. Ale w tym wypadku według Regulaminu przed wejściem mechanizmu obronnego zapas reaktywności powinien wynosić 50 prętów – wówczas można znów podnosić moc. Takiego zapasu nie posiadaliśmy, i, nie zastanawiając się, zadysponowałem ochładzanie reaktora. Tu wszystko było wykonane poprawnie, prócz jednego. No, zrobiony by czterdzieści dni po remoncie. Nie woła to o pomstę do nieba. Naturalnie, czyny nasze należy oceniać nie z perspektywy dzisiejszych czasów, a z ówczesnych warunków, wiedzy o reaktorach, dokumentacji i dostępnych wtedy personelowi źródeł. Jak już wyżej wspominałem, przed początkiem eksperymentu „Program bezwładności TG” parametry reaktora były normalne, na bloku nie ma ani ostrzegawczych, ani awaryjnych alarmów. Jednak bomba było w pełni gotowa już wtedy. Gdybyśmy z jakiegoś powodu zrezygnowali z przeprowadzenia ostatniego etapu testu i, jak poleca Regulamin, uruchomili AZ-5 by wygasić reaktor, to otrzymalibyśmy taką samą eksplozję. Analogicznie by było przy każdym innym AZ. Zastanowienie się nad przeszłością doprowadza do konkluzji, że reaktor RBMK nieraz był we wzbudzonym stanie i tylko cienka granica dzieliła nas od eksplozji już wcześniej. Okazuje się, że RBMK, jak i wszystkie reaktory, jest niebezpieczny przy dużym zapasie reaktywności, ale w odróżnieniu od wszystkich innych jest on także niebezpieczny przy małym zapasie reaktywności. W literaturze jądrowej nie ma o tym ani słowa. A ojcowie RBMK, tworząc technologiczny zakalec, ze wstydu, albo przez skromność, przemilczeli ten fakt. Z resztą, gdyby o tym zawiadomili, to nie wiem, czy te reaktory w ogóle były dopuszczone do użytku. Główny Konstruktor akademik N.A. Dollieżał w już przywoływanym dokumencie pisze: :„Stałe pragnienie twórców reaktorów jądrowych jest troska o ich jak najwyższą ekonomiczność, a w szczególności, z koniecznością wyrzucanie dużej ilości z aktywnej strefy szkodliwych i pasożytniczych neutronów. Jednym z takich elementów, które mogą to sprawić, jest woda, która znajdująca się w dolnych częściach kanału, może sprawować zadanie zamiast trzonów regulacji mocy, gdy reaktor przybiera mocy. By uniknąć tego zjawiska, niektóre dolne części prętów regulacyjnych są opracowywane przez ściśle określone wyliczenia (pogrubienie moje – A.D.), czynione są z niechłonnych materiałów, wypierając tym samym odpowiednią ilość funkcjonalnej wody w kanale, w pracy pochłaniacza.”'' Czyli co zrobili konstruktorzy? Do trzonów z węgliku boru, mocno chłonącego neutrony, dodali grafitowy zamiennik długości 4,5 metra. Przy działającym pochłaniaczu propelant symetrycznie umieszcza się na wysokości strefy aktywnej, zostając z wierzchu i od spodu w kanale słupy wody po 1,25 metra. Zdawało by się, że należy zrobić propelanty na całą wysokość (7 metrów), lepszy efekt. Ale przy symetrycznym ułożeniu propelantów trzeba albo przedłużyć kanał – pomieszczenie nie pozwala, albo skomplikować strukturę prętów. A ponieważ przy pracy reaktora przez przeważającą część czasu pole neutronowe na dole i z wierzchu jest stosunkowo niewielkie, to i wyłap jest mały. Zatrzymano się na 4,5 metrach propelanta. I tu w pełnym świetle ukazuje się stwierdzenie akademika – „szczegółowe obliczenia rozmiaru” – czysty blef, mijający się z rzeczywistością. Wiedział o tym, czy nie – nie wiem, ale o szczegółowości mówić tu nie należy. Przy zmianie położenia trzonów z górnego położenia do górnej strefy wchodzi pochłaniacz i wnosi ujemną reaktywność, zaś w dolnej części kanału grafitowy propelant zastępuje wodę i wnosi dodatnią reaktywność. Okazuje się, że sumaryczna reaktywność przy polu neutronowym jest dodatnia w ciągu trzech pierwszych ruchu trzonu. Zjawisko niedopuszczalne. Obserwowano to na Ignalińskiej elektrowni i na Czarnobylskiej też, w czasie uruchomienia reaktora czwartego bloku, ale należnej oceny od naukowców nie otrzymało. Na tym figle 4,5-metrowego propelanta się nie kończą. Reaktor RBMK jest geometrycznie, i przede wszystkim, fizycznie – ogromny. Oddzielne jego obwody mogą zachowywać się jak samodzielne reaktory. Przy uruchomieniu AZ, kiedy zarazem do strefy podąża spora ilość prętów, w dolnych częściach strefy tworzy się lokalna masa krytyczna. :ARTYKUŁ 3.3.28. PBJa „Ilość, rozkład, skuteczność i szybkość wprowadzania organów wykonawczych AZ powinny być określone i uzasadnione w projekcie reaktora, gdzie musi być zaznaczone, że przy jakichkolwiek warunkach awaryjnych organy wykonawcze AZ bez jednego największego efektywnego zespołu zabezpieczają: szybkość awaryjnej obniżki mocy reaktora, dostateczną by zapobiec możliwym uszkodzeniom urządzeń; doprowadzenie reaktora do stanu podkrytycznego i podtrzymaniu go w tym stanie…; – zapobieganiu tworzenia się lokalnych mas krytycznych”. System SUZ reaktora nie tylko nie zapobiegał tworzeniu się mas krytycznych, ale i sam tworzył masy krytyczne w dolnej strefie aktywnej reaktora. Zastępca dyrektora NIKIET I. Ja. Jemielianow, pod kierunkiem którego tworzył się projekt SUZ, tak ozięble i akademicko, jak na wykładzie na uczelni Baumanowskiej, przytaczając świadectwo świadków: „Narządy działające na reaktywność muszą być projektowane tak, by przy zmianie ich położenia, parametr reaktywności nie zmieniał się.” Te trzony są projektowane, jakby nie pod jego kierownictwem… Kiedy trzon SUZ znajduje się w położeniu pośrednim, woda z dolnej części kanału już jest wypierana, czyli przy ruchu trzonu od razu zaczyna powstawać ujemna reaktywność. Przy dużym zapasie reaktywności, niektóre trzony znajdują się w pośrednim położeniu i AZ jakoś stawia czoła swemu zadaniu. Przy małym zapasie, duża część prętów wyciągnięta jest ze strefy i przy pracy AZ, czy po alarmie, czy po uruchomieniu, może wnosić dodatnią reaktywność według poawaryjnych obliczeń, wielkości do 1 beta. I tylko przez 5, 6 sekund, w awaryjnych warunkach to cała wieczność, obrona wnosi ujemną reaktywność. :ARTYKUŁ 3.3.5. PBJa „Przynajmniej jeden z przewidzianych wcześniej systemów oddziaływania na reaktywność powinien być zdolny do doprowadzenia reaktora w stan podkrytyczny i podtrzymać go w tym stanie w sytuacji normalnej i awaryjnych oraz w warunkach panowania jednego najwyższego efektu oddziaływania przez urządzenie na reaktywność.” 26 kwietnia 1986 roku AZ po inicjacji, niestety (nie przejęzyczyłem się), pracowała w pełnej krasie i wysadziła reaktor. Przy odmowie uruchomienia obrony mogło do tego nie dojść. Paradoks? Owszem. Taka jest ta obrona. Operatywny zapas reaktywności Zwykle OZR jest potrzebny do możliwości manewrowania mocą reaktora. Skonstruować reaktor z zerowym współczynnikiem reaktywności jest niemożliwe, dlatego przy zmianie warunków panujących w reaktorze potrzebny jest ten zapas. Ze względów ekonomicznych i zasad bezpieczeństwa powinien być on jak minimalny. Pierwotnie w projektowych dokumentach RBMK nie było żadnych ograniczeń minimalnego zapasu. W 1975 roku na pierwszym bloku Leningradzkiej AES przy osiągnięciu mocy przy pracującej AZ doszło do awarii, która zerwała kanały paliwowe z powodu przegrzania niewielkiej części strefy aktywnej. Zmniejszenie w danym miejscy mocy przez wyciągnięci gdzieś, i wsadzenie gdzieś indziej nie było możliwe. Przez zatrucie ksenonowe zapasu reaktywności nie było. To był pierwszy dzwonek, a raczej dzwon, głośnej bitwy. Elektrownia była bliska katastrofy. Rozhermetyzował się jeden kanał, a w tych warunkach takich mogło być i kilka, teraz jest to jasne, że prowadziło to do awarii analogicznej Czarnobylowi. Po awarii komisja wspólna IAE oraz NIKIET lustrowała reaktor i wydała w 1976 roku rekomendację w sprawie poprawy właściwości RBMK, który zaczęto wdrażać życie w… 1986 roku, po katastrofie Czarnobylskiej. No, dziesięć lat – niezły czas! Stąd też pojawił się zapis w Regulaminie o zakazie pracy przy zapasie reaktywności mniejszym niż 15 trzonów RR. Wszyscy w elektrowni czarnobylskiej, jak i pracownicy innych reaktorów RBMK, rozumieli jego konieczność regulacji energowydajności, zgodnie z pojemnością strefy aktywnej, byle mieć możliwość zmniejszenia strumienia neutronowego w „gorących punktach” i skierowania go do punktów „chłodnych”. O tym, że przy małym zapasie reaktywności, spowodowanym nieprawidłową konstrukcją trzonów SUZ, AZ staje się swoją antypodą – rozpędzającym urządzeniem, twórcy reaktora nas nie powiadomili. Czy oni sami o tym wiedzieli? Po całokształcie obecnie znanych dokumentów – można było to wywnioskować po odpowiednim przestudiowaniu faktów. W IAE i NIKIET były grupy zajmujące się tematem RBMK. Zapewne, dla kierowników tych grup stanowisko dawno stało się synekurą i jakiekolwiek propozycje (komisje ds. awarii na Lenigradziek AES, współpracowników IAE W.P. Wołkowa i W. Iwanowa) uważali oni za zakłócanie ich spokoju. Panowała filozofia – reaktory pracują, czego chcieć więcej? Inaczej ciężko to interpretować. Jak mi wiadomo, u kierownictwa wyraźnego rozumienia czyhającego niebezpieczeństwa nie było, inaczej nie można pojąć absolutną bezczynność i lekceważący stosunek do propozycji myślących pracowników. To, że architekci reaktora nie połączyli zależności zapasu reaktywności ze zdolnością do pracy AZ widać po punkcie w Regulaminie: :P. 2.12.6 „Jeśli reaktora w ciągu 15 minut nie uda się doprowadzić do stanu krytycznego, mimo że wszystkie trzony SUZ (oprócz skróconych trzonów-pochłaniaczy (USP)) wyciągnięte są a aktywnej strefy, ostatecznie głuszy się reaktor wszystkimi trzonami.” Oto po awarii 26 kwietnia pracownicy IAE i NIKIET szybko zrozumieli o rzeczywistych przyczynach katastrofy. Jestem o tym absolutnie przekonany. Jeśli ja w zeznaniach od razu po awarii, złożyłem cztery czy pięć wersji, po różnych zastanowieniach zmieniałem ich wersję, oprócz jednej – nieprawidłowe działanie AZ w wyniku efektu spowodowanego przez zakończenie trzonów, czyli dotarłem do prawidłowej tezy, chociaż to nie wszystko, ponieważ mając eksploatacyjne dane, nawet tylko te, który były mi znane, nie dało rady wywnioskować jak miała działać prawidłowa praca. Inna sprawa, oni „zaciemniali” i czynią to do tej pory – przyczyny są zrozumiałe. Zwłaszcza tym charakteryzują się pracownicy NIKIET. Spod ich pióra, oprócz zapisku N.A. Dollieżała (z przejęzyczeniami), po awarii nie widziałem żadnego prawdomównego dokumentu. Nie wiem, kłamstwo tam chyba to jeden z wymogów dla kandydatów, które później jest tam szlifowane do mistrzostwa, posługują się nim fachowo. Pierwsze, zbijająca z tropu, wersja z zerwaniem GCN nie przeszła z powodu absolutnie jawnego przeinaczania faktów. Wtedy zaczęto wymyślać inne – zwymyślano personelowi wykroczenia, błędne obliczenia i, główny wywód, całkowicie poroniony wymysł. Przesiąknięty największą agresywnością ze strony NIKIET. Oskarżyli nas: ze względu małego zapasu reaktywności AZ straciła swoją funkcjonalność. Nie z powodu patologicznej konstrukcji trzonów, a na wskutek małego zapasu. Długo nie będę się z tym godził i przywołam PBJa-04-74, który wszedł w Zycie w 1974 roku. Czytamy. „Reguły są obowiązkowe dla wszystkich przedsiębiorstw, instytucji i organizacji przy projektowaniu, budownictwie i eksploatacji elektrowni atomowych.” A jeśli parametr OZR uszkadza AZ (co może być gorsze dla reaktora?!), to dlaczego projekt nie dotrzymał prawa: :ARTYKUŁ 3.1.8. PBJa „System alarmowania reaktora musi zawiadamiać AES wydając następujące sygnały: :– awaryjne (świetlne, dźwiękowe), włączając syrenę awaryjnego zawiadomienia, przy osiągnięciu parametru uruchomienia AZ i awaryjnego odchylenia technologicznego systemu; :– zapobiegawcze (świetlne, dźwiękowe), przy zbliżaniu się parametru do stanu, kiedy uruchamia się AZ, podwyżka promieniowania ponad ustaloną granicę, zakłócenie normalnego działania sprzętu”. :ARTYKUŁ 3.3.21 PBJa „SUZ powinny być projektowane o szybkim działaniu AZ, zabezpieczając reaktor przy powstawaniu sytuacji awaryjnej. Sygnały i okoliczności uruchomienia AZ powinny być uzasadnione w projekcie.” Nie było naruszeń obowiązkowych reguł bezpieczeństwa pod względem zapasu reaktywności. Po awarii mówiono nam – to najważniejszy parametr reaktora. Pozwólcie nie uwierzyć. W elektrowni każdy zbiornik na wycieki w pomieszczeniu ma sygnalizację o wypełnieniu i, dość często, automatyczne pompowanie. A najważniejszego parametru, wysadzającego reaktor – nie ma, nawet nie ma mierzącego go przyrządu. Takie wymagania przestrzegania prawa można postawić na książce z liryką. Personel kierujący nie był przygotowany, nie posiadał sprzętu pozwalającego przestrzegać Prawo. Ograniczało się to do notatki w Regulaminie. Jeden z radzieckich fachowców, który informował międzynarodową wspólnotę MAGATE w sierpniu 1986 roku, mówił i w szóstym szpitalu w Moskwie, że cudzoziemscy specjaliści powiedzieli w związku z tym o nieodpowiednim oskarżeniu operatorów. Ale nasi fachowcy zaczęli wykład o tym jak ciężko rozdzielić funkcje człowieka od funkcji maszyny. Sporo cynizmu należy posiadać, aby w tej sytuacji prowadzić dysputę o rozdziale człowieka i maszyny. Odchylenie parametru prowadzi do globalnej katastrofy, a personel o niczym nie wie, nic nie widzi, nie słyszy. Jakie urządzenie pomiarowe było – o tym za chwilę. Jeżeli odchylenie parametru prowadzi do zatrzymania się bloku bez uszkodzeń, to jestem za to gotów odpowiadać premią, naganą. Ale dlaczego za cudze grzechy trzeba płacić zdrowiem, życiem, wolnością, dlaczego odpowiada za to personel a nie winowajcy?! Nie chcę krwi, cztery lata siedziałem w pacę i nie mam o tym dobrego mniemania. Ale dla mnie to przerażające, że ludzie, którzy skonstruowali absolutnie niezdolny do eksploatacji aparat, dotychczas się to tego nie przyznają i po lekkim wstrząsie, nadal postanawiają się tym zajmować. Czymże oni jeszcze obdarują ludzkość? Chociaż nie znaliśmy zależności między zapasem reaktywności a zamianą AZ w urządzenie rozpędzające i już to mówiłem, to także warto zaznaczyć, że nie mogliśmy go uważać za ważny, albowiem nie posiadaliśmy odpowiednich źródeł kontroli. Ten argument bezpośrednio godzi w pozycje oskarżycieli. Naruszać OZR nie mieliśmy zamiaru i nie uczyniliśmy tego. Zakłócenie jest wtedy, gdy świadomie ignoruje się zasady i przepisy, a 26 kwietnia nikt nie widział zapasu mniejszego niż 15 trzonów. Zapisu Regulaminu należy przestrzegać, po pierwsze; regulacja energowydajności w reaktorze – rzecz bardzo ważna, po drugie. Ale, zapewne, zauważyliśmy (niepotrzebnie, zauważać akurat nie było po co) obniżkę zapasu. Chociaż to i tak bez znaczenia po naciśnięciu AZ. Blokowa liczeniowo-obliczeniowa maszyna jest przestarzała, liczyła zapas reaktywności programem „PRYZMAT” w ciągu pięciu minut od polecenia. Czy można przy czymś takim upilnować parametru, skoro zmienia się on o dwa, trzy pręty w kilka sekund, przy zmianie wydatku ciekłej wody? W warunkach statycznych godzi się, ale nie stanie nadmiar dynamicznych. Dla regulacji energowydajności w połączeniu z systemem fizycznej kontroli reaktorami prądotwórczymi z jej trzydziestu dwoma radialnymi i dwunastoma półstrefowymi czujnikami – taki sposób pomiaru zapasu załatwiał sprawę. Ale dla wciąż zmieniających się funkcji – gwaranta zdolności do pracy AZ – nie pasowało w żaden sposób. To jeszcze przy niezapoznanym personelu. Operator powinien tylko to nadzorować. A on przy kierowaniu reaktorem wykonywał tysiąc czynności obserwując tysiąc wykresów parametru. Sądzę, że ludzie zauważyli, iż dla tego projektu było wykonane wszystko i jeszcze więcej. Jak już pisałem, Jądrowy Dział Bezpieczeństwa niewłaściwie poinformował pracowników, przez co nie można było poprawnie prognozować. Wychodzi na to – mierzyć parametru nie da rady, prognozować też. Dlatego nie mieści się w głowie, by Kierownik Naukowy i Główny Konstruktor klarownie wyłożyli o niebezpieczeństwie swojego reaktora. Obraz nędzy i rozpaczy… Z resztą, to i tak niemożliwe. Pytanie, czy wiedzieli o tym wcześniej, czy nie, jest bez sensu. To żałosne. Оni zobowiązani byli o tym wiedzieć! Konstruktorzy i projektanci mają tyle czasu na przemyślenia i rozwiązania techniczne, ile dusza zapragnie, byle nie stawiać operatora w sytuacji ekstremalnej, bo tym nie ma być czuwanie nad reaktorem. Nie powinno operatorowi ukazywać się sytuacji, których architekt nie przewidział. Nie powinno być sytuacji, które doprowadzają do totalnej destrukcji. Powinny być konstrukcyjne rozwiązywania, chroniące przed takimi następstwami. Przy tych ogromnych ilościach energii, którym towarzyszy sztywne rozwiązania technologiczne, przedawnione maszyny, rurociągi, nie da rady obejść się bez technologicznego remontu owej techniki o jakieś sto lat. Reaktor RBMK ma nominalną moc na poziomie 3,2 miliona kW, przy awarii, szacuje się, energia wynosiła od dwudziestu do stu nominalnych i rosłaby dalej, aż do zniszczenia reaktora. Od skoku mocy na neutronach prędkich, obrona jest już pozbawiona sensu. Nie może powstawać opinia, że takie coś jest spowodowane błędem operatora. To nie moje pomyślne życzenie, to wprost mówią normatywne dokumenty o bezpieczeństwie reaktorów: :ARTYKUŁ 2.7.1 OPB „Systemy ochronne muszą wykonywać funkcje zabezpieczające stan niezależnie od kreującego się biegu wydarzeń, zgodnie z p. 1.2.4.” Błąd personelu też jest kreującym się biegiem wydarzeń. Miejsca dla samowoli nie pozostawiono. Jak chcę, robię albo nie robię. Obowiązek. To gryzie się na pierwszy rzut oka z powyższymi nakazami PBJa. Niech reaktor będzie wyposażony w sygnalizację i automatyczną obronę, a nie o obniżkę zapasu reaktywności niebezpieczną dla reaktora, to sprawy nie ma. Inna sprawa, że zapas reaktywności w ilości 15 prętów, wskazany w Regulaminie, całkiem nie zapewniał bezpieczeństwa. Tutaj nie mógł nas zabezpieczyć, albowiem był on przeliczany w zupełnie innych warunkach. Owszem, jest rachunek, nie pamiętam już jakiej organizacji, gdzie wzięto jedną z sytuacji i przy zapasie 15 trzonów pokazano, że „dodatniego momentu bezwładności”, przy pracującej obronie, nie ma. Ale to całkiem liczono na kolanie. Po pierwsze, zapas może zostać otrzymany przez różne kombinacje położenia trzonów, a do testów trzeba by wybrać najbardziej niesprzyjające; po drugie, niepowstawanie dodatniej bezwładności to nie dowód na poprawne funkcjonowanie AZ. Trzeba zapewnić odpowiednią szybkość, do wnoszenia w strefę aktywną ujemnej reaktywności od pierwszego moment uruchomienia. W każdym wypadku, po awarii, we wszystkich reaktorach RBMK podniesiono zapas reaktywności do 30 prętów i to przy zmienionej konstrukcji oraz ustalonych osiemdziesięciu DP, które znacznie zmniejszały parowy współczynnik reaktywności. A w ogóle to nienaturalne zjawisko, kiedy dochodzi do niebezpieczeństwa jądrowego przy małej reaktywności. Po zamknięciu zamknięciu zaworów o 1:23 i 4 sekundy ustąpił napływ pary na turbinę i zawroty zaczęły zniżkować. Doświadczenie musiało być skończone przy blisko 2000 obrotach na minutę. Nie wiem z jakiego powodu z głowie pozostała mi liczba 2370 – czy to podczas eksplozji, czy to kiedy znów odwróciłem się do przyrządów po rozmowie z A. Akimowem i operatorem reaktora L. Toptunowem. Wszystko działo się spokojnie, szło bez odchyleń od oczekiwanych wyników. I po pierwszych sekundach od naciśnięcia AZ nikt nie okazywał niepokoju. Systemy centralizacji kontroli, zwłaszcza program DREG, nie zarejestrowały do 1:23 i 40 sekund – momentu naciśnięcia przycisku – żadnych zmian parametru, które mogłyby posłużyć do oskarżenia prowodyrów AZ. Komisja Głównego Nadzoru Energii Atomowej pod przewodnictwem N. Steinberga zebrała i przeanalizowała dużą ilość materiałów i, jak napisano w oświadczeniu, nie mogła ustalić wierzytelnej przyczyny uruchomienia AZ. Nie trzeba było szukać przyczyny. Reaktor został wygaszony po zakończeniu prac. Jak to przebiegało z mojego punktu widzenia, już pisałem. Na świadka mogę przywołać G.P Mietlienke. On siedział za biurkiem kierownika zmiany bloku, blisko Akimow i Toptunowa. Jego zeznania są zapisane na taśmie magnetofonowej. Ale mam też jego list w odpowiedzi na moja korespondencję z prośbą wysłania kopi Programu i odpowiedzi na parę pytań. Pisze: „Moje odczucia o decyzji Aikomowa są takie: proces przebiegał spokojnie i on też wydał polecenie spokojnym głosem, odwróciwszy się w półobrocie i machnąwszy ręką, a dalej było wrażenie dudniącego hydrouderzenia.” Są jeszcze zeznania A. Kuchara, który zaszedł na BSzczU bezpośrednio przed rozporządzeniem Akimow o wygaszaniu reaktora. Tak, zdaje się, teraz nie ma wątpliwości, że AZ uruchomiona przy nieobecności technicznych przyczyn, sama w sobie inicjowała rozpęd reaktora. A także, czyja myślą od samego początku oskarżała personel. Jak tak, na przykład, można ograć absolutnie technicznie przejrzyste i przyrodnicze zjawisko. Wskutek poprzednich procesów, AR z ujemnym (w rzeczywistości moc była mniejsza niż dana) balansem na granicy percepcji kierującego, o czym świadczy sygnał „1PK w górę”, zarejestrowany przez DREG. Przy bezwładności generatora wydatek termoprzekaźnika był deficytowy, co prowadziło do zwiększenia reaktywności i moc reaktora zaczęła rosnąć, przeszła w stan dodatniego rozliczenia i sterujący rozpoczął ruch w dół. Sygnał „1PK w dół” zarejestrowano o 1:23 i 30 sekund. Biegli sądowi zarejestrowali wykresy mocy z 17 i 30-krotnym powiększeniem, gdzie zaznaczone były stany zwiększenia mocy sprzed 20 sekund od eksplozji. Dalej weszło to do akty oskarżenia. Poważnego oskarżenia. Zaledwie do 17 razu powiększyli i już wyraźny wzrost mocy. Nie było u nas ani mikroskopów, ani teleskopów, ale zauważenie wzrostu mocy gołym okiem nie jest czymś szczególnym. Automatyczna regulacja zaczyna reagować tylko, kiedy balans jest powyżej pewnej wielkości – takie są zasady pracy. Malowniczy opis G. Miedwiediewa w jego zapiskach: :„Starszy inżynier kierowania reaktorem Leonid Toptunow pierwszy wpadł w popłoch: „Należy włączyć awaryjne procedury obronne, Aleksandrze Fiodorowiczu, rozpędzamy się!” – powiedział on Akimowowi. Akimow szybko spojrzał na wydrukowane wykresy. Wykres drukował się powoli, bardzo powoli… Akimow wahał się.” Nie ma maszyny drukującej wykresy, po których można by poznać jak rozwija się proces. By jakikolwiek wydruk znalazł się na stole zarządu, to musi przebyć drogę z pomieszczenia EWM, czyli trzy, dwie minuty bez zwłoki. Całkowitych wydruków z 1:22 i 30 sekund nie było, gotowe były dopiero po awarii. I „proces” zaczął rozwijać się po naciśnięciu przycisku. A przycisk uruchomił nie Akimow, a Toptunow (patrz wcześniej). G. Miediediew zapomniał też jeszcze dodać, że Akimow słyszał jak neutrony rozbijają jądra uranu, pożegnał się z wnukami i dopiero nacisnął przycisk. Jak się pisze powieść dokumentalna, to trzeba wyraźnie zaznaczyć, gdzie jest fikcja literacka, a nie podszywać to pod cały prawdziwy fundament. Nie słyszałem, co mówił Toptunow Akimowowi, słyszeć to mógł tylko G. Mietlienko, ale jego to nie interesowało. B. Stolarczuk, zajęty swoimi sprawami też nie słyszał. Reszta była zbyt daleko, by spokojna rozmowa o rokowaniach dotarła do ich uszu. Sądząc po zachowaniach Akimow i Toprunowa, po zapisie sygnałów, można było się pomylić – kiedy pręty AR wchodziły do aktywnej strefy Toptunow spytał co robić z reaktorem. I Akimow, zgodnie z instruktażem, nakazał wygaszać reaktor. W tym momencie wszystko się zaczęło. Po znikomym spadku mocy przy samym początku wejścia trzonów do aktywnej strefy, co jest w całości wytłumaczalne, ponieważ pole neutronowe było jest dwuszczytowe, z apogeum ku góry i perigeum w części centralnej. Takie pole zawsze formułuje się po obniżce mocy, ponieważ podczas pracy maksimum pola było pośrodku, oznacza to, wyeksponowanie części centralnej najbardziej. Dalej z powodu nieprawidłowości konstrukcyjnej trzonów u dołu utworzył się miejscowy reaktor nadkrytyczny, strumień neutronowy, a z nim energowydajność wzrasta, za to w górnej części – obniża się. Reaktywność sumaryczna, wyrażana w prętach, była dodatnia, a moc zaczęła narastać głównie na dole. O godzinie 1:23 i 40 sekund przy naciśnięciu przycisku moc nie mogła istotnie przekraczać 200 MW, inaczej przy większym rozliczeniu wybiło by regulator z automatu. Ale o 1:23 i 43 sekundy zarejestrowano AZS i AZM. Tych sygnałów nie powinno być po uruchomieniu procedury obronnej. Przy poprawnie skonstruowanych prętach… Jak tak sięgnąć pamięcią wstecz, to były przedtem wypadki, kiedy przy pracujących AZ po różnych sygnałach (odchylenie parametru poziomu w separatorze i inne) uruchamiały się i te sygnały. Przyczyn pojawianie się ich nie mogli wyjaśnić ani eksploatacja, ani projektanci SUZ. Ile było takich wypadków – trudno powiedzieć i, zapewne, wszystkie ujawnić. Nikomu nie chce się grzebać w starych archiwach, władzom to do niczego nie potrzebne. Sprawa dotyczy też czegoś innego: z reguły, praprzyczyna uruchomienia AZ jest znana i na inne alarmy nie zwraca się już uwagi, chociaż personel według zeznań musiał dokładnie jest sprawdzać. Wtenczas, pojawiające się po drodze sygnały uważaliśmy za wynik błędu i niedoskonałości elektroniki SUZ. Jak się okazało, były one prawdziwymi alarmami nieprawidłowego działania AZ. Były faktyczne zarejestrowane skoki mocy, ale spowodowane niedoskonałościami urządzeń pomiarowych, a rejestrujący je źle zinterpretowali. Nawet 26 kwietnia przy mocy dziesięciokrotnie większej niż nominalna miernik mocy wskazywał poniżej jednej mocy nominalnej z powodu inercji. Te przyrosty mocy były mniejsze i szybsze, ale… cienka ściana odgraniczała nas od katastrofy. Ekspertom i śledczym bardzo zależało, aby udowodnić, że reaktor był w stanie samozniszczenia już przed procedurą AZ. Tylko z jakimi argumentami, jakimi obiektywnymi dowodami chcieli taką teorie wysunąć? Do momentu spisania aktu oskarżenia były już znane wykresy parametrów bloku i są one w sprawie, jasno z nich wynika, że dla takich wywodów nie ma żadnych podstaw. I. Krischenbaum, S. Gazny G. Łysiuk, obecni na mostku zeznawali, że rozkaz o wygaszaniu reaktora słyszeli bezpośrednio przed lub po eksplozji. Wszystko się zgadza, znajdowali się oni daleko i pierwszego, spokojnego, cichego rozporządzenia nie słyszeli, tylko drugie. A. Kuchara zmusili, by zmienił swe zeznania o 26 kwietnia, gdzie mówił, że Akimow nakazał wygaszać reaktor i po kilku sekundach rozległ się alarm oraz eksplozja. Druga wersja jego zeznania jest taka: „…usłyszałem głos, ale czyj – nie pamiętam, że ciśnienie w KMPC wynosi 79 atmosfer, chociaż normalny wynik to 70 atmosfer. W tym czasie usłyszałem rozkaz Akimow – głuszymy aparat. Dosłownie od razy zabrzmiał silny gruchot ze strony hali.” Pierwsze oświadczenie nie pasuje do ustalonej wersji, dlatego zostało odrzucone. Durgie świadczenie, też prawdziwe, gdyby nie wskazać, że różni się od pierwszego o kilka sekund i rozkazu Akimow – ponownie. Kuchar obudził w sądzie we mnie pytanie „Dlaczego on zmienił zeznania?”. A oto już śledczy wywnioskował: „Te zeznania obiektywnie potwierdzają się w zgodności z zapiskami Toptunowa, w którym napisano: „W momencie uderzenia(albo tuż po nim) trzony SUZ zatrzymały się…”. Subiektywnie albo obiektywnie – nie ma to znaczenia, sens jest właśnie zupełnie przeciwny: w momencie wybuchu trzony zatrzymały się, ale przed tym były w aktywnej strefie penetrując 2,5-3 metry, czyli były w strefie siedem sekund przed wybuchem. Jeśli myślicie, że takie sztuki łatwo sfałszować, to mylicie się. Dlatego potrzebni są ludzie chcący myśleć i słuchać. Czy znajdziecie ich w sądzie? Daj Bóg!… Zdaje się, autor teorii o destrukcji reaktora przed wejściem AZ – ekspert W. Dogłow z miasta Obninska, miał wielu zwolenników. Oto teza oskarżycieli: „O tym, że rozwój awarii zaczął się przed naciśnięciem AZ-5, świadczy ekspertyza NIKIET, Głównej Komisji Nadzoru Atomowego ZSRR i Czarnobylskiej AES o położeniu trzonów SUZ po awarii. W dodatku, 20 prętów pozostało w skrajnie górnym położeniu, a 14-15 prętów zanurzyło się na maksimum 2 metry z powodu deformacji kanałów.” To jakże wielkie zmiany musiały zajść w reaktorze, żeby SUZ nie mogły wejść? I nie było żadnych sygnałów ostrzegawczych? Nie potrafią nawet zauważyć, że większość ze wskazanych kanałów to USP, które algorytmicznie są statyczne przy pracującej AZ. Kto może twierdzić, że na mapach położenia trzonów pozostały wierne odwzorowania,m skoro cała łączność elektryczna padła, przez porwane kable i odcięty prąd? Sprytnie wykorzystuje się do oskarżania personelu manipulując wykresem położenia prętów SUZ. Pamiętacie zapiski Miedwiediewa – Akimow szybko spojrzał na zapiski rozwoju procesu – pic na wodę. Inni robią podróbki bardziej wykwintne. Blokowa maszyna obliczeniowa okresowo nagrywa parametry, w tym i położenie prętów, i przez program oblicza OZR. Po 1:23 i 30 sekund rozliczenia maszyna zrobić nie zdążyła, ale zrobiła to Smoleńska AES i zapas wynosił 6-8 trzonów. Naruszenie Regulaminu. O tej porze zapas był najmniejszy, ponieważ zużycie termoprzekaźnika było maksymalne, a dla podtrzymania poziomu w separatorze pary zwiększył zużycie ciekłej wody, co na tej mocy doprowadziło skraplania pary w tej strefie. Już za minutę zapas wynosił 12, albo i więcej prętów. Ze względu na nieznane ludziom okoliczności, oskarżyciele mówią – personel wiedział o naruszeniach, świadomie ignorował niebezpieczeństwo, by skończyć pracę. Rozpatrzmy to. Prześledźmy wydruk położenia trzonów na 1:23 i 30 sekund był wykonany. Trzeba było go wydrukować z teletabeli, zamieścić wszystko w logu i operator EWM musiał przynieść to znajdującemu się 50 metrów dalej operatorowi BSzczU. Nikt przeważnie nie biegał sprintem po elektrowni. Operatorowi EWM wydruk ten zupełnie nic nie mówi. Na początku eksperymentu „Programu bezwładności TG” o 1:23 i 4 sekundy na tablicy wydruku być nie mogło. Pojawiło się ono dopiero o 1:23 i 30 sekund. Jest źle. Według Regulaminu trzeba albo doprowadzić parametr do normy (niewykonalne) albo zrzucić AZ. Obronę zrzucono o 1:23 i 40 sekund – eksplozja. Ostatni akapit jest napisany tylko by pokazać, jawnej niesumienności ludzi o dużej wiedzy technicznej, znających blok i okoliczności. Takich wydruków personel nigdy nie wołał – operator nie jest kalkulatorem. Wołaliśmy wydruki z od razu obliczonym zapasem. Procedura obrony awaryjnej, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, służy do gaszenia reaktora zarówno podczas zakłócenia jego działania, jak i sytuacji normalnej, tak jak żądają normatywne dokumenty i Regulamin eksploatacyjny RBMK. 26 kwietnia 1986 roku uruchamialiśmy AZ przy normalnych warunkach, stabilnym systemie, bez sygnałów alarmowych awaryjnych i zapobiegawczych – otrzymaliśmy eksplozję. :ARTYKUŁ 3.3.26. PBJa „Awaryjna procedura obronna reaktora musi szybko i pewnie wygaszać reakcje łańcuchową w następujących wypadkach: :– osiągnąwszy awaryjny poziom mocy; :– osiągnąwszy awaryjny poziom wzrostu mocy; :– przy naciśnięciu przycisku AZ.” Co się stało – wiemy. Którym wymaganiom odpowiadała AZ? Reaktor od 1:23 i nie wiadomo jak długo znajdował się w stanie niczym bomba zegarowa i nie było żadnego sygnału alarmowego! Personel nie widzi po przyrządach, czy stan jest niebezpieczny i to nie dlatego, że personel jest ślepy. Jakim wymaganiom odpowiada system kontroli?